


The Child of The prophecy

by Playertauz



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Gender Bender, Multi, OOC Naruto, Others - Freeform, demon naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playertauz/pseuds/Playertauz
Summary: Summary inside





	1. Chapter 1

The Child of The Prophecy

Summary - Naruto uzumaki son of the minato triplets and kushina uzumaki forgotten by his family and godparents by the younger twins who possessed the nine tails but how life will be after he discovers to be the child of prophecy is descended from two extremely strong groups being they the ten commandments and the seven deadly sins

And for your questions Naruto heiresses all kind of curses of all except the curse of being weak overnight during the night but also will have the immortality of ban Due to some occurred in the past of the same And will have physical characteristics of all

XXX

"Tou-chan I did it!" A voice of a child was heard that was Natsumi the youngest twin of the triplets and certainly the "strongest" to possess the ying of kyuubi and be considered a prodigy at the level of heiress uchiha itachi

"Congratulations natsumi-chan" her mother a woman with beautiful long red hair that came to her back friendly and warm purple eyes that were directed at her daughter her beauty was clearly obvious given that she was coveted by many lesbian men and women

"Yes natsumi-chan you got it" exclaimed minato smiling proudly of his daughter while I know Twin Menma and the other two older children being them Akira and Kazuma who were proud of their younger sister and the fact that she is a prodigy of the clan

"Yes imouto you sure will be the strongest of us all" exclaimed akira smiling at the younger sister her outfit consisted of a wine pants with a white shirt and black boots

However from afar you could see a boy red hair and blue eyes like the sea the same was just watching with a look of clear sadness on his face that was Naruto uzumaki namikaze the oldest of the triplets and forgotten and neglected of the family and despite at the moment being inconsistent he was the child of prophecy he however possessed 10 years as his two younger twins

"I just wonder why I have to live like this?" Demanded the little boy looking at the happy family but his attention was called by minato

Naruto! Naruto!

Naruto's meditation was interrupted when he heard Minato call his name.

"Naruto, come here!"

"Yes," Naruto replied as he approached his family.

"Naruto, I want you to fight with your sister," Minato said.

Naruto nodded when he saw a good opportunity to show his parents that he was worthy of his time and love.

"Good." Minato turned to his daughter. "Now, Natsumi, you will fight him, but do not forget to take it lightly with him. It's not a real battle, just a fight and your brother is not strong like you."

Naruto's fist clenched. He wanted to yell at his father that it was their fault, because they never trained him. I'm going to show them that I'm not weak, so maybe they love me like Natsumi does.

Kushina had a shocked look on her face. She could not believe what her husband had suggested. We have not started his training yet. She shook her head and quickly dismissed the concern. What am I thinking? It's a simple spar between two kids. Nothing is going to go wrong.

Naruto settled into the fighting posture he was learning from books. Natsumi assumed his own fighting stance that his parents taught him. As soon as Minato gave a signal, Naruto made the first move.

Naruto ran toward Natsumi to punch her, but Natsumi simply moved away from his path and threw him to the ground. Naruto quickly pushed himself on all fours and kicked his left leg behind him. A jester told him that he had hit the mark. Naruto jumped to his feet and noticed that his sister had recovered from her attack.

Natsumi attacked his brother by giving quick punches that Naruto blocked or diverted. She never stopped. Naruto blocked some of his sister's punches and sent three back and one knee to his gut that forced her to get on her knees. Using this opportunity, he kicked her as hard as he could, making her roll a few feet from his previous spot.

Naruto's face broke into a wide grin as he stared down at Natsumi. I made it! I finally hit her! It was the first step to getting close to their parents.

Naruto turned to his parents for his approval and the smile left his face. Minato and Kushina were not looking at him, but behind him. He turned his attention to Natsumi and froze. His sister was glowing with an evil red chakra. Naruto felt his body tremble with fear as he could feel the power Natsumi possessed. It was vast and full of bloodlust.

Natsumi roared like a wild animal and disappeared. Naruto then felt a sharp pain in the jaw. Before he could defend himself, Natsumi struck him in the chest with his sharp claws, leaving a deep wound there. She cut it again with her other hand on his face. Naruto wept in pain when he felt the burning sensation in areas where the wounds were. the entire floor was exhausted. He barely had the strength to defend.

However, the fight was far from over.

Minato and Kushina did not realize what the daughter was planning until it was too late to stop. Natsumi had already crossed the distance and was gathering a large amount of corrupted red chakra in the palm of his hand. She slammed her brother's head, sending him flying backwards into a tree.

Naruto barely had the strength to stay awake. All he could feel was a pain, especially of his chest as he lay down on the blood-drenched floor. He was conscious so he could hear his parents calling his sister's name. He saw some blurry images of his parents disappearing with his unconscious sister. Minato and Kushina had forgotten about him one more time. He felt betrayed and this made the pain even worse.

Finally, I'm not special ... But I do not want to die ... No! It's not like that ... I do not want to die like anyone else, Naruto thought before the darkness took over his eyes.

oo

Minato and Kushina were in the hospital when they were in the hallway. The Ninja medical team was examining their children. This incident really shocked them, since they did not expect a simple passageway between the children to end up in the hospital.

The sound of a click caught his attention. The door opened to reveal the doctor's head. He left the room and closed the door slightly behind him.

"Mr. Hokage." the doctor greeted his leader with respect.

"They are well?" Minato asked, concern clearly visible on his face.

"Your daughter is safe, she has a small case of chakra exhaustion, she will be back to health in a few hours," the Medic-nin chief said.

After hearing those words, Minato and Kushina felt a heavy weight on their shoulders.

"Your son, on the other hand ..." The man stopped frowning, causing both parents to worry about his son.

"What happened to him?" Kushina asked with concern tied in her voice. His hands were shaking a little.

"I'm not sure if he will fully recover." The chief doctors nin paused before looking at both parents. "It has lost so much blood, but that is not a big problem, our biggest problem is the Kyūbi chakra." The corrupted chakra has caused serious damage to its important organs, especially one of its arms and especially its eyes.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," he said. "The only doctor of the caliber of Lady Tsunade can do anything, I insist that you call her." Lady Tsunade has the ability and knowledge to possibly heal her child completely. He left them there alone and went to check on his other patients.

When they were out of the torpor, they rushed to their son's room. Tears welled in his eyes as his eyes landed on Naruto. Their son had an oxygen mask on his nose and mouth to help him breathe. His whole chest was covered with bandages, as were his left arm, two eyes, the left side of his face, and his neck slightly. His chest had a few wires attached to monitor his heart rate and breathing. Bandages that deformed around his chest and both eyes were soaked with blood, telling them the severity of his wounds.

This is my fault. Kushina was crying openly. What kind of mother am I? I took my daughter to the hospital, but I left my son drowning in his own blood.

Minato was not feeling much better than she was. He looked down at his feet, ashamed as he clenched his fist. I'm such a terrible father. How could I ever let something like this happen to my son?

oo

"How did this happen?" A man wearing a wild boar mask asked his partner.

His partner had a Bird mask on his face. Both men were from Anbu Black Ops, Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. They were dressed in standard uniforms for Konoha Anbu.

"There have been talks, and I'm not sure if it's true or not, but there are a lot of rumors about that," Bird paused. He looked around to make sure no one was within reach of his voice. "It was Natsumi," he said carefully, his voice almost a whisper. "She lost control over the fox's chakra and attacked her brother under her influence."

"But ... but what about the seal?" Boar asked, her masked successfully hiding her shocked expression.

"Maybe seal ..." Bird shook his head as if trying to shake the silly thought "I do not know; I'm not a master of stamps."

Bird looked directly at the blond-haired boy, they were guarding, through the small glass window embedded in the door. Two weeks passed and Hokage's son was still in critical condition.

He said, "He's a strong boy, come that he wakes up soon. "

Boar nodded, agreeing with his partner. He just hoped the boy would wake up soon ... healthy ... not with some traumatic experience.

oo

The night was strangely still. There were no voices or sounds; not even the normal snores, no bird, owl, or barking dog. It seemed, piously, that all the animals of the night were holding their breath as if expecting something to happen.

The moon had risen higher and was shining in the uncurtained window, illuminating Naruto's hospital room with a silver light. Moonlight and darkness curled and danced around the wounded boy, encircling him in a misty metallic glow.

And suddenly the light changed.

A stain began to spread through the face of the full moon, a stain like blood piling up. As it spread, the moonlight went from white to red, blood red from pain. The glow became brighter with each passing second and began to pulsate before disappearing completely.

After the light came the darkness ...

Dark shadows came from the walls. He buzzed in the air and filled the room, expanding in every corner to block out the light. Darkness bubbled and rose in a flaccid form, half-formed, stretched out with weak hands. A pair of eyes opened in the darkness and shone, the crackling energy coming out of its crystalline form.

"F-Foound you." A female voice sounded

The darkness changed its form again when it twisted like ropes, stretched and enveloped Naruto's body like a blanket. Growing darkness infiltrated his wound, flowing through his veins, sewing up all the wounds together.

oo

The same darkness emerged from a small black portal into a dull white world. The ground, the sky and even the distant horizon; all caused an almost maddening effect of snow. The world was empty; he had no signs of life save for a small energy bubble.

The darkness just clung to his little body was at that moment that he encountered strange eyes with a dark wine color and behind him was a large group so to speak

His expressionless wine eyes narrowed in the bubble as the veins appeared near his temples. "This chakra."

The white space in front of him tore like a sheet of paper. He is the group entered the portal that took them near the bubble. He took a step forward and raised his right hand. When his dark nail touched the bubble, it exploded and crumbled into nothing but mere particles of light.

"What…?" Naruto said.

Naruto looked at the apparent one, his cheeks stained with blood. He had a mark on the forehead that came from his eye to the middle of his cheek, but he was not Tightened by it. It was his chakra that startled him. was vast. Compare with the vast sea as her chakra, the red chakra that Natsumi had was just a little water from the lake.

The boy cupped Naruto's cheek with his hand. "What is your name?" he asked, his tone voice rather without emotion or care

Naruto was initially reluctant to answer his question, but decided to respond. He did not want to have the bad side of the boy or the group "M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said.

"Why are you crying?" the boy asked.

"My parents," Naruto stated in a discouraged tone, hiding his anger and sadness at them. "They care more about my twins than I do, for them I am nobody, they do not care if I live or die ..." He began to sob and began to tell everything about his parents, his twin brother. sister, and the favoritism of their parents towards them

Even after hearing the story of Naruto's crying, the boy's face showed no emotion. He looked at the boy with his wine eyes. After a long minute of silence, he spoke again. "Tell me, what are you going to do now?"

"I-I do not know," Naruto replied as he wrapped his arms around her legs and buried his face in his knees. "Maybe I'll find peace here."

"I can help you if you want."

Naruto lifted his head to her. "Because?" he asked. He did not know why this boy and the group wanted to help him. There was nothing he could give her in return and on top of it he did not even know his name. "Why do you want to help me?"

The expression on the boy's face remained unchanged. "Because I'm your ancestor," he said.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that he was her ancestor. "A-ancestral ... but how?" he asked. From his white eyes, he could say that he had some great lineage through his immense chakra. "I do not want to be rude, but neither my mother nor my father is a relative of another clan, you have a very powerful and strong chakra beyond this darkness. You're obviously related there. "

"I am also an ancestor of the Nara clan and creator of their lineage."

"Huh? I do not understand."

"I am meliodas I am the demon king and I am slowly dying," he said. He then noticed a confused expression on the his face.

Naruto swallowed and shook his head, as he did not want to irritate her anymore. He is scary

"The chakra is not for humans," said Meliodas as he looked at Naruto. "Do you know how humans are using my chakra?"

"To fight ... To start a war," Naruto said. His tone was too mature for his age. He looked into Meliodas's eyes. "To cause destruction."

Meliodas's dark lips curved into a smile, showing a positive emotion. "Good. You can understand - we can not let that happen to the world ... my precious heir."

"But what can we do?" Naruto said. "Everyone has a chakra and will live forever."

"So let's unite the chakra in a ... We'll take the whole chakra back and bring the clan of the revolting demons," suggested meliodas. "You're going to help me with this and help me bring the clan of the demons uprising even though you be the new king? "

"As?" His statement confused Naruto more. Is it possible to collect the entire chakra?

"I'll tell you later, first answer my question, will you help me bring peace to the world?"

Naruto hesitated, but it was the first time anyone had paid attention to him, not to his sister. He did not want to disappoint him. He was the first person to recognize his existence. It was really cool for him. He stared at meliodas with his newfound determination.

"I will help you with all my power," he said.

"Good," said Meliodas. She put her hand on his head. Naruto's body flashed for fleeting seconds before he died. "First let me tell your story ... the history of the clans and the holy war."

Naruto took a place on the non-existent floor and felt comfortable to hear.

Meliodas began: "Their greatest ability is the ability to use darkness and chakra / magic ..."

oo

Naruto Uzumaki's body was resting on a hospital bed. No one else was in the room, so they were not able to see the black glow that was emitting from his body. The glow disappeared after a few seconds.

Slowly, Naruto's unsteady hand rose and gently removed the oxygen mask. His nose twitched. The strong smell of medicine hit his nose, saying he was in the hospital. He unplugged all the strings that held his body and sat down with his legs hanging on the side of the bed. He reached out and slowly pulled the medical tape, releasing the bandages over his eyes. The light stabbed his eyes, burning, aching. He closed his eyes immediately and slowly opened them again, allowing them to adjust to the light. Clutching the edge of the bed, he stood, limping toward the bathroom, almost falling in his path.

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, not knowing if he really wanted to remove the bandages. He took a deep breath, reached out and dropped the end of one of the bandages around his head. Slowly carefully he unwrapped the remaining bandages. When his body was cleaned, he saw scars all over his face and body. To his surprise, all the scars began to heal quickly with the darkness appearing on his body and the skin on his arm began to turn black (like the derieri arm except that a smaller version for Naruto is a child).

"This is new," Naruto murmured silently to himself. Her skin was completely smooth and clear.

He threw handfuls of water on his face. When he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he was briefly shocked.

His eyes were no longer violet.

He had two different-colored eyes - a black eye and red eyes. Both eyes had wavy patterns scattered across eyeballs with no visible iris.

Naruto was already familiar with the name. "Rinnegan," he murmured.

Naruto looked at his reflection, but something seemed to float behind him - another face, not his own - inside the glass.

"You do not have just one Rinnegan, you have the Rine-Sharingan," said Meliodas. His reflection had formed the corner of the mirror. "Your left eye does not have any tomoe yet, but you will receive them after gaining some experience, and this is due to the fact that it is also descending from an otsutsuki

"Dad?" Naruto said, looking at the reflection of meliodas.

After spending six months with meliodas in an unknown place and to know more about it is the group that Naruto saw as a family, Naruto began to call him of father. He was a better father than a minato.

He asked, "What happened to my old eyes?"

"Your old eyes ... they were damaged beyond repair, so my chakra replaced them with a new one."

"Thank you,."

Naruto looked at the reflection of his dual-dojutsu. Even though it was incomplete, he could still feel the great power coming from him.

"I do not have much chakra, so listen carefully, my son," said Meliodas. "I sent a message to someone close to me. He is my will, so you can trust him . It will help you in your training as well as accomplish our goal. "

"W-Shall I see you again?" he asked, afraid that she would disappear forever.

"I'm being drained into the realm of death like everyone else but you can use the tensei Edo to bring us," he said, and his reflection disappeared from the mirror.

Naruto took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and cut off the chakra flow. A few seconds later, his eyes opened again, showing his normal violet orbs.

oo

The Hokage Tower was among the largest buildings in Konoha, containing the Hokage chambers, as well as meeting places for the council, Abby and several other workers, all of whom reported to the Hokage as the final authority over the village ninjas. . The Daimyo of Fire may have been lord of the land, but the Hokage commanded his troops.

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was sitting in his office, signing for the hundredth time that day. It had been six months since that incident. Those months had been a nightmare for him and his family as they waited desperately for a breakthrough in Naruto's condition.

Minato's eyes rested on the only photo he had all his family. In it, he was holding his wife while his hands were on one of Natsumi's shoulders. Naruto stepped aside with a sad look on his face. He looked away as the picture reminded him of the mistakes he'd made with his family. His mistakes were affecting Naruto more than anyone else in the family and he was so blind to see it.

Minato remembered why he did it. It was all because of the prophecy. Believing that his daughter was 'The Child of Prophecy', he chose Natsumi over Naruto hoping to ensure the safety of the world. As he did so, he pushed his only son to the side. He felt ashamed for what he had done.

Then something unprecedented happened. The glass of the frame cracked vertically, separating Naruto from the rest of the family. It was a sinister sign that worried him a lot.

"Minato!" a voice called urgently.

Minato turned his head toward the direction from which the voice came. There was the only person he had not seen in a while, his Sensei Jiraiya. Even after all these years, he could say that his teacher had not changed much in appearance. He was still a tall man with waist-length white hair tied back in a ponytail, with two shoulder-length fringes framing both sides of his face. He also had red lines that came down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which indicated his affiliation with Mount Myoboku.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Minato asked as he watched the man enter through the window. "Did you find Lady Tsunade?"

To find Tsunade, he had contacted his sensei. Jiraiya was a master spy and a former companion of Tsunade, so he was the only person who could find her.

Jiraiya shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Minato."

Minato clapped his hands on the table and stood up. "So why are you wasting time here, Sensei? Naruto-"

Jiraiya interrupted: "Minato, this is important."

"What's more important than finding Tsunade? Naruto needs her."

"Minato, just listen," Jiraiya said. He knew that his student was upset and worried. "The prophecy has changed."

Minato felt a pang of pain in his chest. "What, what does it say now?" he asked, not really wanting to find out.

"Good…"

oo

Uzumaki Mansion was a large mansion, not large like Uchiha or Hyuuga, but still large enough for four people. It had a large complex that was mainly composed of large training areas and gardens.

Kushina was sitting on the sofa in the living room. She was looking at the only picture she had all of her family together. It was the identical photo her husband had in his office. She still could not believe what they had done. She could not call herself a good mother, hell she could not even call herself a mother after what she'd done.

How could I have pushed one child away in favor of the other?

She took one last look at the family photo, but before she could let anything happen. The glass in the frame broke. She felt a slight pain in her chest.

"Kushina!" Minato's voice caught his name as he appeared in the living room.

oo

Natsumi was having tea with her friends who were chatting happily. Beside her was the only other person whose family had blond hair, Ino Yamanaka. Over her, the other side sat her shy friend, a girl with a beautiful indigo hair color and lavender eyes Hinata Hyuuga.

Natsumi thought of his brother. Naruto's bloody face was embedded in his mind. She sometimes had nightmares about the same face calling her killer.

She tried to forget and took the cup.. But when her finger touched, the glass cracked before breaking completely. A pain swelled in her stomach at the same time and she collapsed on the spot. The last one she heard before losing consciousness was her friends calling her name over and over again.

oo

Inside Natsumi's seal, there was a gigantic cage as sinister shadows swirled in the darkness. A single red eye opened. An orange-red fox took a step forward, showing a huge figure.

The powerful fox had felt a powerful chakra that seemed to belong to an unknown entity. "This chakra ... is more powerful than the old."

The Fox monster got up. His eyes flashed and he let out his powerful roar. A flaming red aura formed around his body. Heat came out of him like a furnace. The red aura hit the bars of the cage several times in an attempt to break it, but the seal effectively blocked it.

oo

Kishina sat down by her daughter's bed watching her rest. Minato was beside her, his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" Kushina asked, worried, stroking her daughter's red hair. "The seal seems to be working fine."

Minato tapped his chin in a deep thought. "I think the fox tried to break the seal again," he said.

They were so worried about her. After hearing the new prophecy, they could not get out of their heads. What does that mean? How would that influence the future?

At that moment, an Anbu masked dog entered the room. He had spiky white hair and wore Anbu's standard armor. "Sensei!" he said.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Minato told his only living student.

"Sensei, your son," Kakashi said. "He woke up from a coma."

A smile appeared on Minato's face and Kushina shed a few tears - it was the first good news they'd heard in months. Last month was the worst and most painful of his life. But they taught them the importance of family and how bad some of their decisions could affect their children.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Minato said. "You can go now."

Kakashi nodded and left the room.

"Thank God, he's awake," said Kushina, relieved to learn that her son was awake.

"I hope he forgives us," Minato said when he realized they had something to look after.

They did not know they were too late to ask for forgiveness ...

A seed of revolution had been sown in Naruto's mind because meliodas had already sprouted and was just blooming. It would take some to grow and flourish, but once that happened, it would break the very foundation that kept the Ninja World together.

See you next time.

Arigato team tauz - MHAP, VGBeats, Spider beats, takeru, Yuri black, TkRaps,

** Thanks for reading my story

and forgive the grammar mistakes friends even more


	2. 2

Minato was sitting in the hokage room his head lowered and leaning against his desk giving up trying to do his paperwork with the keyword "trying" since every one or two documents made ten more replaced his place something that minato was tired and angry But however the event of six years ago came back to his head and how this event changed his son Naruto

The last six years minato did not like to think about what happened in them as his son Naruto acted or how he was always cold and indifferent to his family having just a few friends among them uchiha itachi heiress of the uchiha clan who by clan coup had to kill the clan leaving Naruto for minato orders and also the countless failures as a father he had with Naruto in his entire life and no matter how much he tried to forget forever they came again and again blinking constantly in his mind

So many things happened in that time period of six years

The case of the hyuuga clan and the Uchiha massacre were the perfect examples of the last events in this six-year period and blamed on the minato of lost lives like hyuuga hizashi and the many innocent uchiha clan who did not participate in the coup d'etat that he ordered itachi to kill

Minato looked at the picture he had on his desk. Your family photo. Picking up and running his fingers over the image of his son. His son constantly reminded him that he could not fulfill his job as a father.

Naruto became increasingly distant and cold to everyone, even towards his brothers. As much as Minato remembered, Naruto used to be a sweet and bright child - something he and Kushina could not see at that time - but nowadays, he would hardly see a smile on his son's face. Your son became a shadow of your old self. Minato had no one to blame besides himself for that. His madness has caused his son so much pain in the past.

Then there were his other children. Since the Nine-Tails chakra almost caused the death of his brother, Natsumi developed a great fear of using the fox chakra. Fearing for the worst, she refused to hit the beast's chakra. The whole incident also created another problem that Minato did not know how to solve. Somehow the information about the incident leaked out in public, planting a seed of doubt in the mind of the citizens of Folha and making them doubt their words of Natsumi being their savior. The citizens of Folha did not show any real hostility toward their daughter, but Minato had seen a slight change in her behavior toward her.

Minato's line of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," he said.

Minato saw former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was somewhere around the age of 68, entering his office. The third Hokage was a pale-skinned man of below-average stature with gray hair.

Followed closely behind his precede was his least favorite people. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. They were about the same age as Hiruzen. Homura was gray-haired, a bearded man with glasses and had a strong jaw line, a facial structure. Koharu had gray hair. Her hair was pulled back in a twin coke locked by a traditional Japanese hair clip with two pearls hanging from the side. Two of them were part of Folha's old council.

Hirouzen-sama and honorable elders, what can I do for you? "Minato asked, showing some respect to the ex-Hokage and his former teammates as he gestured for them to sit down and they willingly accepted his offer.

Hiruzen took the pipe from his sleeve and lit it with a quick application of the fire chakra. "Minato," he put in his mouth and inhaled, before releasing a cloud of smoke from his mouth, "We are here to discuss the next graduation exam. "

Adjusting his glasses with his thumb, Homura said, "As you already know, some students in today's graduation exam are special, most of them from famous clans."

"There's also the last Uchiha and her children," added Koharu. "I am not referring to akira or kazuma but to his daughter Jinchuuriki and his son ..."

"He is a young prodigy and a natural genius. He is all qualities to become a Genin, but the reason he is not a Genin is still you Minato," said Homura, as he took a look, showing that he did not like the decision of its leader. "Your son would have been a great asset to the Konoha military."

Minato narrowed his eyes at Homura. "He was too young to become a genin at the time, Homura-san," he said harshly to prove his point. "I remind you what happened to our last young prodigy?"

Homura cringed at the mention of Uchiha Itachi.

Minato had another motive, which was different from what he'd said to Homura. He still remembered that day four years ago.

Minato entered the Uzumaki Mansion room using his most famous jutsu. "Kushina-chan, are you ready?"

Kushina was wearing an expensive, green silk kimono with brown stitching at the hem. On her delicate feet were a pair of silk slippers, a few inches high for height.

"Yes," she murmured.

Minato looked at his wife's handsome face. He could clearly say that something bothered her. "What is wrong?"

"It's about Naruto."

"Oh." He knew his son was a painful affair to his wife.

"He has not forgiven us yet, Minato-kun." Kushina's eyes looked like crystal blue eyes.

"Do not lose hope, I know he will forgive us eventually." He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Where is him now?"

"I do not know ... I have not seen him since breakfast."

A noise from upstairs caught the attention of the couple. Minato saw his daughter coming down the stairs. Natsumi was dressed in a traditional red kimono and a pair of silk slippers. She was ready to go to the festival. Like kazuma, akira and menma that awaited Natsumi and naruto

"You look beautiful, Little Princess, ready to go to the festival?" Minato asked cheerfully, trying to ease the mood.

"Yes, Dad, I'm ready to receive all the prizes I'll win after winning every game," Natsumi walked toward them. She then noticed that her brother was not there with her parents. "Hey, where's Naruto-nii-chan?" she asked, looking around to find her brother.

Before Minato could open his mouth to answer her question, the front door opened and Naruto stepped cautiously inside. Their clothes were ragged and they had dirt stains on them. Being a village leader, Naruto could tell that his son had done some heavy training.

Minato smiled. "Naruto, get ready. We're going to the festival."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "No thanks," he replied in his bored tone, and he started up the stairs toward his room.

Kushina was very stubborn; she refused to take no for an answer. She ran after her son. Minato followed behind her.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted.

Naruto stopped and turned to see his two parents called.

"What you want?" he asked.

Kushina cringed with the acidity in her son's voice "Why, Naruto? Why do not you want to come with us? We are a family."

"A family, you say?" Naruto chuckled. "Since when are we family?" He answered harshly before entering his room and closing the door in front of their faces.

"Naruto ... he hates us." Naruto's unkind words almost brought tears to Kushina's eyes.

Minato pulled her into a hug and comforted her as best she could. He sighed; he hated seeing her like this. "Let's go, we have to go to the festival," he said.

Kushina looked at her husband and asked, "Why?"

"Because I am a Hokage, it is my duty to attend public events."

Kushina nodded. She did not like it, but she was going to do it because of her husband and her children - except Naruto who clearly hated them or something. When they went downstairs, they saw her daughter crying. And being comforted by akira

Natsumi sobbed. "It's my fault. He hates us because of me." She cried harder, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. No doubt she had heard everything. And his brothers heard everything

Kushina went to her and knelt beside her daughter. "Shuuu," she silenced, using a hand to gently rub her upper back, "It's not your fault, Natsumi, if it's someone's fault, it's ours." She wiped the tears from her face. She looked at Minato and gave him a nod.

Minato stepped forward and grabbed the shoulders of his wife and daughter. He used his famous Jutsu and left with them.

oo

Minato was watching all the kids who were having fun and playing the games that festival. also noticed Natsumi's sour mood as she walked with them. He did not blame her for it.

"Minato, Kushina!" A familiar voice called.

Minato and Kushina quickly turned to see a familiar face of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hiruzen-sama," said Minato.

"Hey, old man!" Kushina greeted, making Minato sweat at his disrespectful behavior.

Hiruzen smiled and walked toward them. After all these years, Kushina's behavior did not bother him any more. "How are you both?"

"We're fine, thank you for asking," Minato replied, smiling.

"And Naruto?" Hiruzen had tried to find the boy, but he had not been able to see the specific tone of his blond hair. "Where is he?"

Minato noticed that the mood of his children and Kushina had fallen again. He put his hands on her shoulders to support her.

"He's at home. He's not interested in the festival," he said.

"Because?"

Before Minato could say anything, he heard Ino's voice as she screamed her daughter's name in fear. He quickly turned around. Natsumi was on the floor holding her stomach in pain. He rushed toward her with Kushina and Hiruzen following behind him.

Kushina held her daughter tightly and called her name. "Natsumi!"

"M-om ... Da-d ... Grand-pa," Natsumi said weakly. Her eyes blinking rapidly as she began to lose her consciousness. "Rarrrr," she growled in a deep voice before falling unconscious.

Hiruzen was worried to feel a lot of Fox's chakra coming out of Natsumi.

"Sensei!" Kakashi had landed in front of his teacher. He was in his Anbu dress code. "Our sensors picked up some unknown chakra signatures."

"At where?" Minato asked. His blue eyes hardened like steel, showing the reason he became a leader.

"Near the Uzumaki Mansion."

"What?"!

"Naruto!" Kushina screamed as she realized that Naruto was alone at home.

"Kakashi, take care of Natsumi," Minato ordered before turning to the former Hokage and his wife. "Come on!"

Minato used the Thunder God Jutsu and disappeared with Kushina and Hiruzen.

oo

As soon as Minato, Hiruzen and Kushina appeared outside Uzumaki's house with a yellow glow, they felt a great deal of dark chakra emanating from within.

"Naruto is there! We need to get there fast!" Kushina shouted, fearing for the safety of her son.

Without wasting time, they rushed in and went as far as they could feel the dark chakra.

This chakra looks even more sinister than the Nine-Tails, Minato thought.

When they reached the source of the chakra, they saw a lot of blood there. Just a few distances, they found five bodies of unknown beings hanging from a large tree. Blood was dripping from where the black chains had penetrated through their bodies, down to the grassy ground below.

"What are they? What were they doing here?" Hiruzen said not recognizing these "demons."

The big tree caught the attention of the Fourth. That tree should not be there. As far as he knew about this part of the training camp there was no tree. There was only one line capable of growing adult trees in a day or a few minutes. These days, only one person had this lineage, but that person was out of the village for an important mission. The Hokage's eyes followed the chains back to their fountain and their eyes widened.

Naruto stood there in the middle of the training ground alone with the unfamiliar black metal chains coming off his back. He pulled the chains out of the corpses, making them disappear. Suddenly, the tree germinated two branches covered with fur-like leaves. The branches wrapped around the bodies before reaching the ground. And what seemed to be a woman with white hair and blue eyes with two butterfly wings on her back and a somewhat odd man

"What's going on here?" Asked hiruzen confused as a minato and the other shinobi present

"Those were chakra currents ... I did not know that my special chakra was inherited by Naruto ... did you?" Kushina asked her husband.

Minato said nothing. He was staring into Naruto's emotionless violet eyes.

Minato could never forget his son's eyes. Those eyes had no emotion in them. After that, he denied all attempts by the council to let Naruto join at the beginning of the shinobi program.

This incident also led to questioning about Blood Release Bloodline from Naruto. Fortunately, Hiruzen came up with a theory. The Uzumaki clan had close ties with the Senju clan. Perhaps, because of this, Naruto could use the Wood Liberation as First Hokage Hashirama Senju.

But something caught the attention Naruto's normally black arm was a huge claw with black flames covering it

"Albion ... bellion" the same said his eyes narrow and attentive in both in the demon and the fairy queen who smiled for the same

"Naruto-kun I did not expect to meet you in such a state I attack only by visiting you but I had to stun the six horsemen and give you time to kill them" said the same teacher and gently floating in the air and the bellion man just had his sword in his hand though the blood running down his forehead is notorious

"I see ... so the six horsemen were alive? I do not care about this ... albion ... I must assume you know "that" right? "He even asked for a nod of it and a smile from the albion fairy queen

"Yes the divine tree told me this is know of the frog clan just be careful," she exclaimed before disappearing into a cloud of smoke and in a short time a chain crossed the chest of the so-called bellion

"All they saw and heard here ... should not be told to anyone" Naruto said the murderous aura and malice in his tone of voice that made everyone nod

And so the first step towards the creation of the clan of the demons was given and the alliance of the demon king and the fairy queen revealed

oo

Natsumi was sitting in the classroom of the Shinobi academy with her childhood friends. She'd gotten her father's blue eyes, but it might have been a tiny copy of her mother, the same makeup, the same skin tone, the same bright red hair with strands framing the two sides of her face. Her ninja outfit was also similar to her mother's old Genin outfit: a short-sleeved blouse with a black kimono with a dark embroidered border, closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and socks that stood on her thighs and brown sandals brown.

To the right side of Natsumi was her childhood friend, Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She had dark blue hair, pale skin, and the usual white eyes of her clan that had a hint of lavender. She wore a cream hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem in navy blue pants. Like the rest of her clan, she owned the renowned Byakugan. She was the shy girl of Natsumi's small group.

To the left side of Natsumi was her other childhood friend, Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka clan, in her pretty revealing purple outfit with small silver hoop earrings. She was a light-skinned girl of medium height and blue eyes. The most striking feature in his appearance was his long blond hair, which was in a high ponytail with a fringe covering the right side of his face.

There was Kiba Inuzuka, of the Inuzuka clan, with his nin-dog, Akamaru - a white-haired puppy. Like the rest of his clan, Kiba had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical pupils, sharp canine teeth, and nails that can turn into claws. He also had the distinct brands of red fangs of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His outfit consisted of dark gray trousers reaching up to his calves and a gray cloak, lined with hooded skin over an apparent armor plate and t-shirt.

Beside Kiba was a boy with his head down, sleeping. He was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan. He had long black hair tied in a pointed ponytail, narrow brown eyes. His dress was rather simple, consisting of a green knit t-shirt lined up under a gray short-sleeved jacket with green edges, trimmed on the sleeves and back with a circle with a line through it, brown and blue pants

Next to Shikamaru was a chubby boy who was eating a sack of chips. He was Shikamaru's best friend, Chouji Akimichi, of the Akimichi clan. He had spiky brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, like the rest of his clan. He was very hoarse, which was a necessity in his clan to execute his techniques. He wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved green haori, a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food," small hoop earrings, and legs and forearms wrapped in bandages.

Behind them was a pale-skinned boy with thick, dark brown hair. His name was Shino Aburame. He wore dark glasses and a sea-green jacket with a high collar and turned upwards. He was a member of the Aburame Clan of the Hidden Leaf, whose members used insects as weapons.

Far from all the students, sitting by a window was a dark-haired boy, Sasuke Uchiha - the last loyal Uchiha of the leaf. He was a light-skinned boy with onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. Her hair was stuck to her banged back. His clothes consisted of traditional Uchiha clothing: a blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a Uchiha crest on his back and white warmers on his arms.

Looking at Sasuke's direction with his heart in his big green eyes was Sakura Haruno She was the bright pink haired girl with pale skin and big forehead. Her ninja outfit was a sleeveless red qipao dress, with white circular designs, with a zipper, just dark green shorts.

All of them were more promising and talented students who had a good chance of becoming Leaf Shinobi.

The whole class was composed of about thirty students. Most of them were civilian children and learning ninja arts was fun or something their parents forced them to do.

The class was full of noises. All the students were very excited. After all, it was graduation day. When two Academy instructors rushed into the noisy room, the whole class was silent. They stood in front of the class, with their backs to the blackboard.

The Academy instructor was Iruka Umino. He was a man of medium height and stature. He had brown hair that he kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that crossed the bridge of his nose. Next to the instructor was Mizuki Touji. He had shoulder-length white hair that had a light blue touch and green eyes. Both instructors were dressed in a standard shinobi Hidden Leaf outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals and bullet proof vest.

"Good morning," said Iruka. "As you all know today is your undergrad exam ..." He began his boring speech about ninja life.

Ino leaned over and whispered, "Pss Natsumi."

Natsumi turned to her and in a low tone, she replied, "Yes?"

"Where's Naruto-kun?"

Only then, without warning, did the classroom door open, catching everyone's attention there. A boy in a hooded shirt entered the classroom. He was reasonably tall for his age, wearing black and red armor over a black high-necked shirt and black pants with matching sandals and fingerless gloves. He started to move toward his place at the end of class.

"Naruto," Iruka shouted, "You can not wear the hood inside the classroom."

"Anyway, Sensei," Naruto said, and he took off his hood making most of the girls in the class blush.

Naruto had the same violet eyes as before, but his once spiky red hair gained a silver and golden hue beyond the black roots. Her skin tone also brightened in six years. The magic of meliodas, zeldris and others ensured that he did not look like a clone of his father. Ignoring everyone, he sat up and crossed his arms with a bored expression on his face.

Naruto-nii-chan. Natsumi looked at her brother. Her face fell, her eyes sad.

Even with all the training she had done with her parents, she could not match her brother. He was a prodigy, smart and strong. He was a rare genius as their father. She tried everything to improve her relationship with him, but nothing worked against her brother's cold behavior.

"As you all know today is the graduation exam, it will happen in the next room. Come there when you hear your name being called," said Iruka, and he completed his speech.

Iruka started the test to find the potential Genin. One by one, he called the name.

Naruto watched Shino leave the testing room with a headband that had a blue cloth. He watched as the students came in and out with a headband or none at all. But most of them will fail the next test, he thought.

He had heard of a test that used to eliminate Genin not capable. He thought they were cut off when he heard Iruka call his name.

Iruka shouted, "Naruto Uz-" He stopped in the middle of pronouncing the name when he felt Naruto's cold stare. "Na-Naruto, it's your turn."

Naruto got up and started walking toward the examination room.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun!"

"Good luck!"

"Naruto-kun, do your best!"

His many fangirls gave him his best wishes.

"Good luck, Naruto-nii-chan" Natsumi told his brother that he just ignored her as usual.

"Why does he always ignore you?" Ino asked. It was a question she always had in mind.

Natsumi sighed. "It's a long story and I do not want to talk about it." She looked at Naruto again as he entered the examination room. So like a man who was looking at Naruto with an angry, idiot look

A few minutes later, Naruto left the examination room wearing his new forehead protector around his left arm. Ignoring all the congratulations he was receiving from his fans, he sat back in his seat.

"Natsumi Uzumaki!" Iruka shouted.

"It's your turn, Natsumi. Good luck," Ino said, smiling.

"Thank you," Natsumi said.

She walked toward the examination room and stopped in front of the door. Determined to make her parents proud, she took a deep breath, then calmed down. She opened the door and went inside.

oo

Outside the Academy, many parents were seen talking to each other, or to their children. Some of them were happy with the success of their childrens while others were saddened by the failure of their children. Minato and Kushina were also there. They were both looking for their children.

"Daddy Mummy!"

They heard a familiar voice shouting. Their heads turned in the direction of the voice and they saw the daughter and her son irritated except for Naruto running toward them and making their way through the crowd.

"I did it," Natsumi said. She showed them the forehead protector. "I'm a ninja now. One step closer to being the First Female Hokage." "No, I'll be the next hokage," Menma shouted at her sister despite being ignored.

"Yes, you did," Minato said, ruffling her daughter's hair to irritate her.

Natsumi clapped his hand. "Do not do that, I'm not a child anymore," she said, glaring at her father.

"No matter how you grow, you'll always be my little princess."

Natsumi snorted and crossed his arms over his chest in frustration.

Kushina smiled. She bent to her daughter's height and gave him a hug. "We are happy for you"

Natsumi smiled. Wrapping her around her mother, she hugged him back. And the man smiled at his mother.

Kushina released her daughter from the embrace and got up slowly. The smile never left his face. His eyes fell on Naruto. He was quietly walking away from the Academy building with his hand in his pocket. He had the forehead guard strapped to the upper left arm.

"Naruto!" she screamed. She quickly caught up with him. "I'm really happy-"

"Save your words," Naruto said in a cool tone, interrupting her, "because I do not care." He continued on his way, neglecting the tear that fell from his eyes.

"Kushina, someday he will forgive us," said Minato, next to his wife. He pulled her into an arm hug, trying to comfort her.

oo

Naruto was standing on the top of Hashirama Senju's head carved in stone, staring at Hidden Leaf Village. The hood cloak, he was wearing ninja gear, was blowing in the wind. His exclusive dojutsu was active. His Rinnegan eye did not change much, but his left eyes had evolved. His Rinne-Sharingan gained three tomoe in the first ring - They were spinning rapidly around the pupil. Beyond the dark mark that was above both his eyes and the darkness that ran through his body

"It is also one of the most powerful villages in the region, responsible for producing many of the greatest ninja in history as Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi ... It is painful to admit that Minato Namikaze is also one of them, "he said. He folded his arms as he stared at the moon shining in the night sky. "But this village also has somber stories ... It's also responsible for creating many deadliest lost ninjas, do not you think?"

"Yes. Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Tobi and Itachi Uchiha were leaf ninjas before they became criminals," a voice answered his question.

Naruto turned to a strange mutant creature. The creature had a human form and facial features: white skin, short green hair, a solitary yellow eye as well as unusually rounded teeth.

"You're right Zetsu, but the last one is the victim of one of the Leaf's most obscure secrets," he said.

"Ah, yes, Danzo and his root Anbu."

"Anyway," Naruto turned and looked at the Leaf Village, "do you have any interesting news for me?"

"Yes," Zetsu said lightly. "It's about the, Mizuki."

oo

In the deep forest, Iruka and Mizuki were fighting each other, but as things were, it seemed that Mizuki would be the one to prevail.

"Give the scroll back, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki just laughed and said, "With this scroll, I will become invincible."

Mizuki cut Iruka's shoulder with a poisoned kunai. The poison would soon begin its effect on Iruka's body. Suddenly, he began to feel tired and dizzy and fell to the ground. With his eyes fogged, he looked up and saw Mizuki bring a kunai to him to finish him off.

So that's it ... that's how I'm going to die ...

Iruka closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. He had a good life and was not afraid of death. The sound of kunai took him out of his own Thoughts. He saw a hooded figure block the kunai and drove away the traitor.

Anbu ... thank God, Iruka thought.

But it was proven wrong.

"Naruto!" Mizuki said.

Iruka looked at the hooded figure. Even with blurred eyes, he could see that there was a familiar silver blond hair coming out of the hood. "Naruto? What are you eating here?"

"How dare you try to ruin my plan?" Mizuki shouted.

"Whatever," Naruto snorted, putting his hands in his pockets.

Grinding his teeth, Mizuki ran toward him with kunai in his hand.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, worried about the student's safety.

Naruto is doing nothing, just looking at the traitor lazily. He yawned once more, his hands still in his pockets. At the last moment, as soon as the kunai was about to connect to his chest, he simply dodged. He brought his knee up to the surprised Mizuki and slammed it directly into his stomach, giving him a heavy blow. Before the man could recover, he lifted his leg and placed her on his back, making the man kiss the ground.

"Is that all you can do?" Naruto said. "Weak." He gave Mizuki a hard kick, sending him skidding across the floor and hitting a tree.

Mizuki looked at the angry blond haired boy. He tried to stand up but could not keep his balance. With one hand resting on the tree, he stood trembling.

"I'll show you my true power, boy!" he cried.

Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow as Mizuki took a vial from one of the pockets of his waistcoat and held it to his lips. He swallowed in a swallow, trembling with gusto.

The half-empty bottle fell on the floor of Mizuki's hand as the pain ripped through her inner throat and ran into her belly. It was agony beyond any reason. Mizuki grabbed his neck with his fingers as his throat started to burn. He tried to scream, but no sound came. He tried to raise his feet and began to stumble.

Mizuki fell to his knees, screaming in pain. His ears lengthened and reached a point. His body grew taller, and orange-colored black stripes grew rapidly and covered his body. His teeth had also grown and become sharp, especially his canines.

"Contemplate." Mizuki stood up as the transformation ended, looking like a biped tiger. "The final present of Orochimaru-sama."

"So, what are you, a mosquito?" Naruto mocked him.

Mizuki's anger hit the boiling point. "You bastard, you will tremble with my strength."

Mizuki disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Naruto. He cut the blonde in the stomach. The force of the attack sent Naruto flying backwards and against a tree.

"Haha ha!" Mizuki laughed wickedly, but stopped when he saw, instead of blood, a black smoke escaping from the cut.

"What?"!

Naruto's body dissolved in black smoke. The smoke slid toward the former academy's instructor. Mizuki cut his claw in the smoke, but nothing happened. He looked at his hand. The skin of his fingers where he had touched the smoke had been badly burned.

Mizuki watched as Naruto's upper body materialized with smoke more than fifteen feet in front of him. He reached into his bag, taking a pair of kunai. He threw it at the boy. The kunai found only empty air.

The black smoke extended toward Mizuki, and from that smoke, Naruto jumped. His feet hit the traitor's back. He cried in pain as he stumbled forward. Naruto's feet touched the ground, he spun, folded his arms and dissolved again in the form of black smoke.

Anticipating the attack, Mizuki turned, cutting through the air. Naruto was there, his feet extended to kick, but again his kunai went through the only smoke. He coughed and vomited as he clamped down on him, burning his lungs and missing his tongue. Inside the smoke, he heard Naruto's voice, echoing around him.

"That's fun, is not it?"

Mizuki clenched his canines in silent fury. "Get out of it, boy, and show yourself! Do not hide in the dark!" he roared.

"Sensei, we are ninjas. We hide the darkness - and kill them from the darkness."

Mizuki's eyes widened as Naruto's cold voice came from behind him. There was no time to scream. There is no time to get out of the way. A black chain with a sharp tip pierced Mizuki's chest. The pain exploded, radiating from his heart to every inch of his body.

"Goodbye, Sensei."

Naruto could feel the man's life disappear. He pulled back the chain of the chakra, letting his former sensei's body fall to the ground. He turned to the other sensei. Iruka was lying on the ground motionless. He went toward him and checked the pulse on his wrist.

"He's alive ... but unconscious.I need to heal can not have him dying on me explanations for later," Naruto said, especially to himself.

He sighed and made a single clone of shadow that went to copy the Prohibited Parchment of Selar. The real ones placed a hand on Iruka's chest. A green glow emanated from the point of contact. He was using the manifestation of the chakra to diagnose the condition of the instructor's academy.

Judging by the way he frowned, it was no good.

oo

Two Anbu jumped to the ground and walked toward Iruka. An Anbu knelt beside the instructor at the gym and she began to check the pulse, the breath and the pupils. She had straight, purple hair down to her waist. His Anbu mask resembled a cat with three red stripes - a vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She then looked at her partner and nodded.

His partner had an eagle mask on his face covered with green and red marks. He looked at Mizuki. His body returned to normal after his death. He went and knelt beside the corpse. He could see something sharpened in Mizuki's back between his shoulders and up to his chest.

"He is dead." Eagle stood up. His eyes searched for something searching. "But where is the sealing parchment?"

"It's here," said a voice behind him.

Disengaging his sword, Eagle quickly turned to deal with the danger. When he saw the son of the Fourth Hokage, his shoulders slumped, he visibly relaxed and sighed in lofty relief.

This boy almost gave me a heart attack, he thought as he pushed his sword back.

Eagle did not want to admit it, but the blond's sudden appearance behind him caught him unawares. "So, what happened here?" he asked.

Naruto handed the Forbidden Sealing Parchment to Anbu and said, "That man was working for Orochimaru," he said, pointing his thumb at Mizuki's body. "He stole the forbidden sealing parchment and tried to kill a leaf ninja companion. In our fight, he drank some of that," He threw the vial into Eagle, "and it turned into some kind of bipedal tiger monster."

Eagle studied Naruto, searching for any lie in his statement. He looked at the bottle. A small amount of liquid remains in it. He looked at the boy again. "Very well," he said, pocketing it for further investigation. "Good job."

"Did you heal Iruka?" Cat asked as she walked toward them.

A black smoke began to flow out of Naruto's body. "Yes, I did," he said, looking at her.

"You did a good job of healing him."

"But he still needs medical attention, I'm not a healer, so I'm very limited in healing technique," Naruto said. He was slowly dissolving into the black smoke. "Bye." He then blew out of existence.

"That kid reminds me of Itachi Uchiha," Eagle said. "He's without emotion and genius just likes him."

Cat nodded. "Let's hope he does not go out like Itachi and kill his own family."

As a high-ranking official of Anbu, she knew most of what was happening inside the village. She knew about the tense relationship between Hokage's family and her son. The boy hated his own family. She could not blame the boy. She would have done the same if her family was responsible for sending her six months in a coma.

(TBC)

** Note: Natsumi looks like Child Kushina

** Thanks for reading my story

** Please be sure to comment on a story.

** Please, not flaming.

** If you are interested in reading this story, PM me.


End file.
